


Flame Of The Teacher

by jessicawhisper



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicawhisper/pseuds/jessicawhisper
Summary: The reader goes back to there old high school to do some observing of classes and finds themselves outside of their favorites teacher's class from back in the day. The reader's old feelings start bubbling up about him, but if the reader confesses their feelings about Mr. Stanley, would he reciprocate them?





	1. Chapter 1

You woke up bright and early, ready for the new day, as butterflies started in your stomach. You were taking a class at the college that required you to put in observation hours, observing a class, and going to school events.

So naturally, you had asked the high school that you went you years before if you could come down and observe a professor class that you had been in years before, since observing a teachers' class that you had taken while you attended the high school would be more comfortable then just observing a random teacher from a random high school.

But that wasn't what had gotten you all nervous, it was thinking about going to his class. You knew you would end up going to visit and it was going to be like you were back in high school all over again, practically drooling and smiling like an idiot, but you knew you were going to find yourself walking to his classroom.

–

5 years ago....

"Alright class, today we are just going to be starting a new project." the teacher said as everyone stopped chattering.

"You're going to be working on a full-body drawing of someone in your group. Whomever in the group chooses to be the model for the group doesn't have to do the assignment and gets an A. Now let's go outside onto the campus ." the teacher, Mr. Stanley said as he watched as everyone in the class, started to argue over who was going to be the model, as he laughed to himself, as he pulled his leather jacket over his shoulders, and pulled on a pair of sunglasses.

"Come on, guys let's go." He said as he held out his hand towards the direction of the door, and everyone filed out of the building, as he went out last, and locked the door, as he went to join the rest of the class, as they were all standing together, waiting for him.

"Alright, you guys can spread out throughout the quad, as long as i can see you." he said, as he watched as his students in groups spread out with their table group members, as he eyes landed on you, and the group of girls that were with you, as he smiled. Since your group was the only one not in full-blown argument mode, with you and the group all playing rock-paper-scissor to decide who would be the model.

Mr. Stanley rolled his eyes behind the sunglasses, and sighed.

"Alright, change of plans, whomever has the lowest grade, gets to be the model. Alright." Mr. Stanley said as he watched as many of the guys in the class seemed to be happy about the news, as he sighed, and went to sit at one of the benches, as he took off his sunglasses, and opened the book in his hands, as he started drawing, while the class started to work on their full-body drawings.

"So what do you think?" you asked as you held your clipboard with the start of the drawing to one of your group members, as you noticed that she hadn't heard you.

"Hello, earth to Olivia?" you asked, as you put your hand in front of her face as she blinked and looked at you.

"What?" Olivia asked, as she looked at you, while you smiled.

"I asked, what do you think about my drawing so far?" you asked again, as she looked at it.

"It looks pretty good so far." Olivia replied as she saw Olivia's eyes not on her drawing but staring at Mr. Stanley, who was sitting down at a bench nearby, working on a drawing of his own, as you rolled your eyes.

"Of course, I'm freaking out about my grade, and your oogling over our teacher." You say as you shake your head.

"What? You have to admit he's pretty good looking." Olivia said with a smile directed at you, as you felt your face go red, as you watched Olivia's smile widen.

"See, I knew you thought the same way." Olivia said, as started working on her own drawing.

"We've been in his art classes since freshmen year, of course theres going to be some form of comfort in already knowing how his class works." You say, trying to come up with a reason.

"Or it could just be that you think he's hot." Olivia whispered, as she looked from you quickly, and went back to her drawing, and noticed how she looked at the paper, all the sudden really interested in the assignment. You looked up from your drawing to see that Mr. Stanley wasn't sitting at the bench but saw that he was walking around each group, checking to see how their progress was coming along. As you saw this he looked up and over at your group, but it looked like he was staring right at you, as you felt your face heat up at the eye contact, as he walked over to your group.

"How's everyone doing over here?" Mr. Stanley asked, as he touched your shoulder, as he looked down at your drawing. Your shoulder feels almost hot from his touch, as he pats your shoulder.

"Good work Y/N, maybe Olivia here can take some points from you, more work and less talk." Mr. Stanley said, as you saw his face go from smiling at you, to looking sternly at your friend sitting next to you.

"Like I said, less talk more, work, we are only going to be out here today to get the basic outline of the pose down." Mr. Stanley said as he walked around the rest of the group to check their work, as you looked up from your drawing to check the posing again, and saw Mr. Stanley looking up from a drawing and gesturing towards the one that was the model, and giving suggestions for the drawing. You noticed that Mr. Stanley's eyes went from the model, to looking at you, as you saw his mouth turn up in a smile.

–

Present-day 8 a.m.

You stood in the parking lot of your old high school, almost feeling like you never left, as you felt the nerve start again, as you gripped your coffee cup firmly, as you walked onto the campus, and towards the administration building to get a visitors pass.

As you walked through the campus to get to the administration building the thoughts started in your head.

What if you run into him? You have it in your head already that you might go and visit him, and what if you stumble into him? You can't look like an idiot.

Your nerves increased as you walked further into the campus, as you smiled at the students walked past you that looked sleep deprived. You breathed a sigh of relief when you opened the administration building, as you walked through and went to the front desk to obtain a visitors pass.

Once you got out of the building, you walked in the direction of where your old history teachers' classroom was, when through the crowd you noticed a familiar head a black hair that loomed over the other students.

Go to your observation, don't go to his classroom. You thought, as you found your feet involuntarily started to walk in the direction of where Mr. Stanley was headed.

You started walking a little bit faster, but got caught up in the mass of students headed to their classes. You looked up to see where he was, and noticed that he made it to the building where his classroom was, but was stopped by a student that started talking to him.

You tried walking against the flow of people, and shook your head, as you turned your head down and started to walk in the opposite direction.

Just as Mr. Stanley's student had walked to there first class, and he looked up and saw you, just as the first bell rang for class to start.

–

You walked out of your first observation session, feeling relaxed due to the familiarity of how the class was structured and had fun relearning information that you had not thought about in years.

You rubbed your eyes tired, while it was fun to seemingly go back in time, it still was draining to have to write endless notes about the teaching structure.

So are you going to visit him now, since your done? You thought as you found yourself smiling despite the butterflies that suddenly were in your stomach again, as you found yourself walking towards Mr. Stanley's class.

You walked past two buildings before getting to the one that had his class in it, as you opened the door and walked down the quiet hallway, which was void of students since it was their lunchtime. You heard voices as you approached the classroom.

"The work you've done so far is great, can't wait to see the finished product." You heard Mr. Stanley say as you stood off to the side of the doorframe and watched the student walk out of the classroom.

You took a breath, and looked down at what you were wearing. Black dress pants, black pumps and a nice dress shirt. You weren't the girl from five years ago, you were an adult now. And adult that was just going to say hi to and old teacher, that was all.

You knocked on the doorframe as Mr. Stanley's moved in the direction of the noise, thinking it was another student.

You walked in, and his face went from neutral to smiling.

"You know when I wrote in your yearbook to come by anytime, I didn't think it would take you this long Y/N. " Mr. Stanley said, as you found yourself walking towards him, as you swallowed nervously.

How can he make me feel nervous in one second of seeing him after feeling so confident before? You thought, as you found yourself looking him over, and seeing that his wardrobe hasn't changed, black shirt, black pants, black shoes.

How the hell has time not touched this man at all? Did he just reverse in age? You thought, as he pulled out a chair and placed it next to his.

"Sit, I have about an hour before the next class." he said, as your eyebrows raised.

"Lunch plus conference period," He explained, as you nodded.

"What have you been up to since you graduated?" he asked.

"Well i came here to do some observational hours here. It's to get my teaching credentials." You explain, as he smiles.

"Good for you! You would make a great teacher." he says as he takes ahold of your hand and gives it an affectionate squeeze.

Oh no. You thought as you felt yourself taking a shaky breath in.

"Thank you. I kinda fell into it, since i majored in history, which is either law school or teaching or going to get my masters to do archive work, so I'm making the best of it going forward with it." You explain trying to get your mind off the nervousness that you started to feel grow.

You shook your head, as you pulled your hand away from his, as you move to get up, as you see his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I have to go. I'm sure I'm taking up your time, and I have things that I have to do." You say as you stand up, and shake your head, as you pick up your bag and start to walk out of the classroom and stepped out into the hall.

Once you made it out of the classroom, you heard him say your name, as you fought your impulse to turn in the direction of his voice, as you turned away from the door.

You felt his hand grab your hand and pull you back into the classroom, as he used your body to close the door, pressing you roughly into the door, forcing a groan out of himself.

You struggled to not moan at the sound, as you found yourself holding eye contact with him.

"Mr. Stanley–" You start to say as you saw him shake his head.

"Call me Paul." he said as his brushed his thumb against your bottom lip, as you let out a shaky breath.

This semester is going to be interesting. You thought as he stepped away and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something down on it, as he smiled down at you.

"I would love to continue this but I really don't want to get the gossip pool starting, so you can meet me here after school is out" he said as you looked down at the paper in his hand, as you took it with a raised brow.

"Don't worry it's a public space." Paul said reassuringly, as she noticed other writing as well, as you narrowed your eyes.

"So an address requires a cell phone number?" you question rhetorically, as he tries to come up with an answer as you quickly kiss the side of his face, before reopening the door, and looking back at his surprised expression.

"I guess I'll see you later Mr. Stanley" you said as you waved back at him, and batted your lashes at him before walking down the hall.

"Paul, your such an idiot" Paul groaned, as he touched the spot where you kissed him. He went to go sit down at his desk and groaned as he looked down at himself, as he sighed and ran a hand over his face at the bulge in his pants.

"Thank god I have an hour to calm down. This is going to be an interesting semester with having Y/N on-campus" Paul said aloud.

And possibly somewhere else. He thought, as he smirked to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

After leaving Mr. Stanley's classroom, you were smiling ear-to-ear, as you got some looks from students as you walked back to the administration building to finish up the paperwork.

As you were walking up, you see a familiar face walking out of the administration building.

"Olivia?" You ask, as you walk up closer to the woman as she turns to face you.

"Hey Y/N! What you are doing here?" She asks, as you notice her looking you up and down, as you do the same. And you notice that she's barely changed. Still has the long brown hair and bangs, wearing a

"I was just coming in to finish up some paperwork. I'm observing classes here as apart of my college classes to get into the credential program." You explain, as Olivia nods.

"Me too! It'll be fun, us possibly in the credential program together, just like when we were students here." Olivia says with a smile, as you nod.

"Well, I'll let you go, I'll see you around." Olivia says as she opens the door to the administration building for you, as you smile back at her before walking into the building, as Olivia's smile turns into a frown just as you look away from her.

\--

After you complete the rest of the paperwork for your observation of the history class, you look down at your watch, checking the time.

You really think that it's going to be almost time for the school to get out after an hour of paperwork. You think to yourself, as you shake your head at your own crazy thoughts, as you walk across the campus and back to your car, as you sigh, the exhaustion finally hitting you, as you start your car and drive back to your apartment.

\--

You drag your feet up the stairs, walking up to your apartment. You go to unlock the door, and find that its already unlocked, as you open it.

"Hey, Y/N, how was your first day of observation?" your roommate, Michelle asked, as you closed the door behind you.

"Fine." You reply in a tired tone.

"So what you didn't go see that teacher of yours?" she asked with a smug smile on her face, as you dropped your bag on the couch and lock the door, before you removed your nice dress shoes and undo your hair, as the tension in your head decreases immediately.

"You know it feels like I never left." You answer, avoiding her question, as you see out of the corner of your eye that Michelle's smile widens.

"So you saw Mr. Hot Teacher. What happened?" She asked, as you felt your face get hot at the question, as you shake your head.

"Nothing happened, we talked, and we are meeting later." You say, as you try and not laugh at your roommates surprised expression, as you quickly walk to the bathroom to take a shower.

"I'm not judging. But Y/N, please buy condoms." You hear, as you try and make your eyes not bug out at her forwardness, as you peek your head from out of the bathroom.

"What do you think is going to happen tonight. We are just meeting to talk, not have sex Michelle." You say, as Michelle gives you a serious face.

"Y/N, you showed me his picture in your yearbook, if you don't do him, I will." Michelle said as your raised your eyebrows at that, as Michelle goes to sit on the couch and turns on the television.

"Ha, ha, very funny michelle." You say as you roll your eyes, while you close the door to the bathroom and strip off your clothes.

"No response, which means your thinking about it." Michelle said, as you shake your head, as you turn on the shower and hop in, washing the stress of the day off of you.

\--

"You know for a girl that has not interest in this guy, you seem pretty nervous." Michelle says as her eyes follow you for what seems like the millionth pass around the apartment of pacing.

"ok , I am nervous. What do i wear, t-shirt and jeans?" you ask your roommate.

"Yeah you rock t-shirt and jeans. Plus if you wear that, it won't look like you are taking this 'meet-up' to be more than just talking, you now." Michelle explained with a smile, as you nodded.

"Alright t-shirt and jeans, ok." You say more to yourself then to her, as you running into your room, still clutching the towel around you, and undo the towel that your hair was up in for the last 30 minutes, as you start opening all of your dresser drawers and going through your clothes to find anything that was clean.

\--

1 hour later...

You were walking out of your apartment and looked down at the piece of paper that Paul had slipped to you before you left his classroom.

You dialed texted the number that was underneath the address.

Hey, this is Y/N. I'm sorry if you were expecting me to text you earlier than this. But, I'm just letting you know that I'm leaving my apartment now. I'll be at the address in 20 minutes.

As you started to walk down the stairs, you felt your phone buzz immediately.

Good, though for a bit there you weren't even going to show. See you in 20. ;)

You read the text again, as you put the phone back in your purse and continued to walk down the stairs, trying to not think about him possibly even trying to flirt with you through text.

\--

You drive up to the location, which turned out to be a coffee shop, as you saw Paul standing outside, still wearing the clothes that he wore today, the black-shirt and tight black pants, but now he was wearing a leather jacket over the black t-shirt.

You waved at him, as you saw him smile and wave back as you went to park your car. You turned off the ignition and looked at yourself in the rear-view mirror, checking your makeup last minute, as the butterflies started up again in you stomach.

"Well let's hope I don't act like a complete idiot." You say sighing, as you get out of the car and walk towards the coffee shop.


	3. Chapter 3

You walk across the street, feeling your heart pumping faster and faster, as you walked closer to the coffeeshop.

Why are you even doing this? You thought, as you continued walking down the street, trying to ignore the pounding in your chest, that intensified, as you walked up to the coffeeshop, as you saw Paul smile at you when you walked up.

And your heartbeat seemed to intensify even further, as a wave of nerves washed over you, mixed with a bit of happiness, since you smiled right back at him, as he opened the door to the coffeeshop for you.

"Sorry i was running late, my roommate wouldn't let me get ready." You explain, as Paul nodded.

"It's fine. Gave me time to look over some assignments anyway." He says, as he takes off his sunglasses and puts them onto his shirt, as he orders himself a coffee and a pastry, as he looks at you.

"You want anything?" he asks, as you smile.

"I'll just pay for mine." You say, as you look at his expression, and for a split second it looks like he was going to argue with you about it, but he just turns back and pays for his order and moves to the side to allow you to order your own drink.

You order a latte, and take the number that they give you, as you follow Paul to table, that is off to the, as he pulls out your chair for you, as he takes off his leather jacket and drapes it over the back of his chair, before he sat down in his chair.

"You know, I'm not surprised that you invited me to come to some coffeeshop." You say, as he smiles back at you.

"What? You think I would've invited you to a bar?" he asks, his one eyebrow raising up at that.

"You know, that might have been a better option." You admit, as you look across the table at him, as he smiles back.

"Well now i know where I can take you next then." he says as both of your coffees show up.

Oh god, he's already thinking about a next time. You think, your brain going from composed to in complete panic-mode.

"Crap, sorry i said that. Now your freaking out." Paul said, as you stared down into your coffee cup.

Staring at your coffee is not going to make it magically give you the answer. You thought to yourself as you looked down at the cup of coffee, spaced out.

"Y/N?" Paul asked as he reached across the table, his fingertips barely touching your hand, as you blinked and picked up the coffee cup and took a sip.

You sighed. "No, you just caught me off-guard that's all." You explain, as you looked back at him, as he nodded.

"I know this might sound...off but, well...um..how old are you exactly?" He whispered to you, as you smiled outwardly.

Good job, Y/N, he says that he remembers you but in reality he's just in for a quick lay. You think, as you say "well don't you remember?"

You look over at him from across the table, as you see him counting off with his fingers, possibly off from your graduation year, if he remembers that, as a smile crosses his expression, as he leans on the table and looks at you, his dark brown eyes almost boring into you.

"You do realize I'm messing with you. Of course I know how old you are Y/N." He says as he smiles at you and takes a sip of his coffee.

"Alright, let's just cut to the chase ok. Why exactly did you ask me to meet you here?" You ask.

"I just wanted to talk to you more, in a setting that wouldn't make it look so suspicious. You know, since you can still probably pass as a high school student and everything." He says, as you roll your eyes.

"Plus how else was i going to get your number?" He added, as you look at him, as he seemed to smirk back at you.

"Oh, if you wanted to get my number, you could have just asked me." you replied with a smile and a raised eyebrow at him.

"Good to know." He said as his eyes narrowed slightly.

Are we flirting or is it just me? You think.

"You know, I'm kind of surprised you didn't get into something with art. I mean being a history teacher, that is still awesome, but you had skills." Paul said as you felt your phone buzz.

"Well, art kind of was never an option. My parents didn't believe that a career in art would yield anything except for me being a starving artist." You explain, as you pull your phone out of your pocket and saw the text on the home screen.

So how's it going with Mr. Hottie? You already end up at his place? Or do you need me to leave? Michelle texted you, as you laughed lightly at the text.

"What?" Paul asked, as you looked up at him.

"Oh nothing my roommate texted me, apparently she thinks that she might have to leave the apartment." You say, as you see him tilt his head to the side.

"You know, um...like she would have to leave because..." You trail off, trying to explain what michelle was implying in the text, as you see the realization hit him, as he shook his head.

"Well I really hope you weren't thinking that" he said.

Wait? What? You think.

"Well, ugh, not that you aren't..." he trailed off as he gestured to you, and your body, as you felt your face heat up at the implication, as he sipped the last of his coffee as you smiled.

"Your one to talk." You say, as you look him up and down, as you saw him smirk, as he nodded at you.

"So, are you done?" Paul asked, as you took the last sip of your coffee.

"Now I am." You say, as he gets up, takes the leather jacket from the back of his seat and looks back you.

"Are you coming Y/N?" he asks, as you see him put on his sunglasses on him as he held his hand out at you.

You hesitate.

"Y/N?" he asked again, as you got up and took his hand as you felt his arm go around your shoulder, as you walked out of the coffeeshop.

"So what exactly were you--" You start to say, as you follow him out of coffee shop, as he rounds a corner, and pulls you into the alleyway and kisses you.

You pulled away, more out of surprise then anything.

"Sorry, i know what i said. But---" he started to say, as you felt yourself pushing him up against the the wall, and kissing him.

What are you doing? You think as you feel him groan into the kiss, as his arm went around your waist, pulling you closer to him.

You felt him groan into the kiss, as he moved his leg, as you groaned at the contact that his leg had with your core, as you immediately started moaning, as you pulled away for air.

"I think we need to stop." he said, as you looked up at him, and saw that his pupils were blown, as he licked his lips.

You started to have a pit in your stomach. Of course, just when things go interesting. You thought, as you stepped back and started walking away, as you felt his arm go around your waist.

"Hey? I meant we need to take this elsewhere." He said as he looked down at you with a smile.

You cleared your throat. What am I getting into. You think to yourself.

"So I guess I'll follow you back to your place?" You ask, as you smile, as he nodded, as his hold tighten around your waist, as he walked you to your car, and kissed you again.

"My place isn't that far away from here." he said as you opened the door and got into the car, and watched as he got into his car, and followed him back to his house.

What you didn't see what a camera flash, as you kissed Paul, before getting into your car.

"Good thing I followed you from the school." Olivia said, as she looked over the photos, that even went back as far as when you were at the school, visiting him in his classroom.


	4. Chapter 4

"So this is your house?" you ask as you walked up to the driveaway where Paul was, closing the door to his car.

"You would be surprised what you end up making. It's not a mansion or anything but I do have enough to feel comfortable." Paul explained, as he smiled down at you, before he walked up to the front door and opened it.

"You coming in?" he asked, as he walked through the door, and set his keys down.

You walked into the house, and smiled, because it was exactly what she thought it would look like. Art was everywhere in the living room. Your eyes scanned across the room, and your eyes landed on him, as he was taking off the leather jacket and folding it in his arms, as he was looking right back at you.

"So? This definitely wasn't what i've been imagining everytime my mind even thought about going back to visit the high school." You said aloud, as Paul smiled.

"Yeah, your not alone in that, trust me." He replied, as he smiles at you, before pulling you out of the entranceway, and sitting you down on the couch.

"You know I don't remember you being so..." He said as he trailed off trying to find the word.

"Nervous as hell?" you replied, as you looked back at his face, as he raised an eyebrow at you.

"Again, your not alone in that either. I didn't think i would've done what i did back in the alley, but it happened. But again, you were the one that kissed me back, so." Paul said with shrug his shoulders as he smiled down at you.

And just when you thought you had everything under control, you found yourself kissing him again, as your hand held onto the black t-shirt that he was wearing, as he groaned into the kiss.

"Of all the things I imagined, i didn't think i would ever come back to your house." You say, as Paul put his hand on the side of your face, as his eyebrows furrowed.

"You, imagined this?" he asked not understanding.

"Like you haven't thought about it?" you asked in return, smirking at him, as you felt his hands go to your waist, as he moved you to his lap, as he started kissing you again when you heard a buzz, as Paul pulled away from you, you started kissing his neck, as he groaned.

He pulled his hand inside his jacket pocket that was next to him, as he clicked on his phone, as you felt him stiffen underneath you.

"What?" You asked in a husky voice, as you moved his face to look away from the phone, and at you.

He sighed, as he ran his hand along you side.

"I just go an email about a deadline for grades being pushed up, which means that I have to go back to the school and pick up the last assignment that the students turned it." He explained, as he looked into your eyes, as you noticed that his pupils were blown.

"You should go pick them up. I could come with and help you?" You offered, as you moved off his lap, as you noticed he pouted slightly as you moved off of him.

"Thanks for the offer. But you can stay here. It won't take that long for me to get the projects and come back to start grading. Plus you never know, with you as an incentive I could get the grading done in record time." He said as he kissed you softly, as he got up off the couch and grabbed his jacket and put it back on.

"Make yourself comfortable." he said before he opened the door to the house and starting the car within a few seconds.

You looked around the living room, and smiled, as you took off you shoes and decided to take his advice. You started to walking into the kitchen, as your phone started to ring.

"Hello?" you said in a cheery tone.

"Y/N? Where are you?" Michelle asked, as you smiled into the phone.

"You are never going to guess. His house." You say, as you quickly move the phone away from your ear as you hear squeal.

"I knew it! I just knew you would hook up with him. How was he?" She asked, as you laughed into the phone.

"Michelle, slow down. We were just making out." You say, as you hear her sigh on the other end.

"What you doing talking to me then, jump him!" She replied, as you rolled her eyes.

"He had to go back to the school to pick up something since he got an email from the school about a grading deadline being pushed up." You explain.

"Never thought the education system could be such a cock-blocker." Michelle simply replied, as you laughed.

"What are you doing right now?" She asked as you walked into the kitchen.

"In his kitchen, he said that I should make myself comfortable." You say, as you hear michelle scoff on the other end.

"Really girl thats what you do when mr. hottie lets you stay at his house, after what i could only assume to be a hot makeout session? If he told me to make myself comfortable, you know i would get myself naked and on his bed pronto." She said, as your eyes widened at that.

"Geeze Michelle, don't give me a visual." You say, as you hear her laugh over the phone.

"Oh yeah i forgot your practically a virgin still." She replied with a snarky tone in her voice.

"I am not a virgin Michelle." You replied in an offended tone, as you opened the fridge and looked inside, and grabbed a beer.

"Oh yeah you practically are, I mean hello you've never--" She started to say as you cut her off.

"So? That doesn't mean I'm not a virgin." You say, as you pop the beer open and take a long drink from it.

"You might as well be. Are you going to tell him?" She asked as her tone changed.

"I don't know, I mean how would someone respond to something like that?" You ask, as you continued walking around the house, coming upon a room.

"Well you always said that he was nice, and understanding when you had him as a teacher." Michelle explained.

"Hey, I think i found his art room, or studio or whatever you call it." You say over the line as you opened the door and turned the light on, seeing an easel in the center of the room.

As you walked up, you saw a notebook on a desk near a window that looked quite familiar.

"Hey I got to go." You say over the phone.

"Alright girl, if anything juicy happens, tell me when you get back here." Michelle said, as she hung up on her end.

You walked up to the desk, and pick up the notebook, as a memory comes back to you.

This was the notebook that you had seen Paul using whenever they worked on projects in class.

You opened it up, as the notebook opened up to a page where it seemed like something had messed with the binding of the notebook, as it opened to a page, and you looked down at the drawing.

You traced your fingers of a girl that was sitting and looked to be drawing something. That's when you realized what it was, as you saw the date on the page. It was a drawing that he did of you, the day that your class was outside working on the full-figure drawing project.

That's when you heard the door to the house start to open, as you put the notebook down, as you walked out into the living room, and rushed to help Paul carry the projects that were in his hands, as he struggled to walk into the house.

"Here, let me help." You say as you take some of the projects from his hands and walk to the kitchen and drop them onto the kitchen table, as he came right behind you with the rest.

"I see you took my advice." Paul said as he nodded towards the beer that was still in your hand.

"Yeah, well my roommate called, and she was stressing me out." You explain, as you saw him look in the direction of his studio door, that you had left open, as you suddenly had the feeling that his studio was off-limits.

"Was I not supposed to go in there? I mean, you said to make myself comfortable and i just started looking around." You rambled, as your hands ended up in your hair as a feeling of dread took over you.

"Y/N? Y/N?" Paul said repeatedly, as you felt him take your hands in his, as you looked up at him.

"It's fine that you went in there. It's just that that didn't come to mind when i left, that's all." He explained, as you felt his hands let go of your hands, as one of his hands rubbed your shoulder affectionately.

"Did you have feelings for me when i was your student?" You ask, as you see the unexpectedness of the question and shock go across his face.

"What do you mean?" he asked, as you rolled your eyes.

"I asked you before if you have thought about us together, and you didn't answer me then. Despite the fact that you have a notebook that has a drawing of me in it." You explain, as you just watched as he nodded.

"Alright i did. Not at first of course. I thought you were very talented early on. But as you ended up in my classes the other years, i don't know I saw you grow up, and well now look where we are." Paul said holding up his hands, as you laughed.

"And obviously you know that i liked you back then." You admitted, as a smirk graced his face, that made your legs go uneasy.

"Sweetheart I knew the second that you stayed after class to talk to me about an art piece that you like me. Plus there was that time, that I caught you stared at my crotch." He admitted as well, as you felt your face heat up, from embarrassment.

"But I digress. Really want to get off the train of thought that is going to lead me to jump you right now." Paul admitted, as he grabbed the beer from you, and took a sip of you.

You found that your throat was suddenly dry, as you watched his adam's apple bob, as he sipped at the beer.

He's thinking about have sex with you, what the hell are you going to do? You think, as the buzzing of your phone takes you out of your thoughts, as you pull it out of your pocket, and see that a number that you didn't know had texted you.

Really Y/N Mr. Stanley? It read, as there were images attached to the text of you with him outside the coffeeshop, together. Followed by a set of photos that seemed to have been taken earlier outside his house, of your in his lap kissing him. You felt all the blood drain from your face.

"Y/N? Are you ok?" You heard Paul say, but it was drowned out by the sound of your pounding heart, as you just looked at him panicked.


	5. Chapter 5

A week later.

Paul walked in the Teachers Lounge sighing. He try to walk quietly as to not alert the other people in the room that he was there. But of course one of the teachers did notice.

“Hey Paul, when was the last time that you came in here?” one of his fellow colleagues asked, as Paul quickly poured himself a cup of coffee, since he woke up late this morning and ran out of time to even have breakfast at home.

“I just came in for the coffee and I’ll be out, need to get all the projects that i was grading over the weekend back in my classroom” he replied, as he turned to look at the man that had asked him the question.

It turns out that it was none other than Eric Singer, who was Paul’s friend way back in college, who ended up taking a position that the high school as the agriculture teacher.

“You seem different.” He mentioned, as he raised an eyebrow at Paul.

“What are you talking about?” Paul said nervously, as he looked away from his friend, but feeling Eric’s eyes practically searing into his back.

“There’s something different with you. And trust me that’s saying something since you haven’t changed in years, same style of clothes, same long hair but theres something.” Eric said as he pointed at Paul.

“Eric stop trying to get information out of him.” A stern voice said, as Eric’s eyes practically popped out of his head, making Paul chuckle at his friend’s reaction, as Paul looked over at the person, who was walking into the teachers’ lounge, and pouring himself a cup of coffee, as Eric quickly went to go sit down in a chair.

“How was your weekend Gene?” Paul asked the man, as he watching Gene shrug his shoulders.

“Was grading papers, nothing new.” Gene replied in a bored tone, as he took his sunglasses off, and went to sit down at the table next to Eric who was fidgeting with his coffee cup.

“You know your not getting out of it. Something is up and I’m going to find it out bro.” Eric said, as he quickly checked his phone.

“What is Paul trying to get out of?” another voice said, as Paul fought the urge to just groan out loud at how nosey his co-workers are.

“Noting, I’m not trying to get out of anything.” Paul said towards the man that walked in wearing a t-shirt and jeans, as Paul raised an eyebrow at the science teacher, Tommy Thayer’s outfit.

“Is it casual monday or am i missing something?” Paul asked, trying to deflect the attention away from him.

“It’s test day, so it is like casual monday for me.” Tommy replied with a shrug of his shoulders, as he went to sit down next to Gene.

“I gotta go, I forgot that it was my day today to open up the gates to the ag building so kids could tend to their animals this morning. So I’m gonna, go, but we good for lunch today guys?” Eric asked, as the other 3 nodded their heads, as Eric got up from his seat and walked out of the teachers’ lounge.

“So now that nosey Eric is gone, what’s up?” Gene asked, as he and Tommy turned to look at Paul.

“It’s just like i said before, I spent the weekend grading.” Paul answered simply, as he saw Gene’s eyes narrowed, until it was replaced with what Paul could call the fake teacher smile, as he looked in the direction that he was looking as he saw a bunch of people walking around the administration building.

“College students.” Gene grumbled under his breath, as Paul caught his eye on someone in particular that was walking towards the open doorway.

“Hi Mr. Simmons, hope it’s ok that i came earlier than was scheduled for me to observe your class today, but I emailed you over the weekend about it and you never emailed me back.” Olivia said, as she moved a strand of her brown hair to the side, as she looked at the three of them, her green eyes staying on Paul for the longest.

 

“That’s fine, but next time if i don’t email back, don’t just assume to come early.” Gene grumbled, as Paul watched as the girl, Olivia seemed to crumble under Gene’s scrutiny.

“Alright, I’m sorry Mr. Simmons, I’ll see you outside your classroom.” She said, as Paul went to sip his coffee, and check his phone and saw out of the corner of his eye that Olivia seemed to hover at the door before leaving.

“Who was that?” Tommy asked, as Gene groaned.

“One of the college students, coming back to observe my classes throughout the day. It’s a requirement for a class.” Gene explained, as Tommy nodded, and Paul tried to not respond to that.

“Don’t you have someone that is observing your class?” Gene asked Tommy and Paul as they both shook their heads.

“Really? I thought I saw someone go into your class last week, looked like one of them.” Tommy said innocently, as Paul felt Gene’s eyes on him.

“Wait, i think I know the one that your talking about, what was her name…” Gene trailed off trying to think of the name of the person, as Paul felt his face heat up at the thought of them finding out about you.

“What are you talking about?” He asked trying and failing to look confused, as Gene’s face turned from confused to an almost satisfied expression.

“Y/N, that’s right it was Y/N. Remember that girl that you would never stop talking about that graduated a couple years back.” Gene said, as he watched as Paul nervously sipped at his coffee.

“I don’t know what your talking about…” Paul said as the bell for first period rang, as he sighed.

“Well i have to get going, and run to get the graded projects in. I’m surprised that you guys didn’t mention that odd email that we all got about the grading being pushed up.” Paul added, as he got up from his seat and saw that Tommy and Gene both exchanged odd looks.

“What email? What are you talking about?” Tommy said, as Paul looked at him confused.

“The one that was sent to us friday afternoon, around 5-6pm.” Paul said, hoping that they would remember, as he saw both Tommy and Gene pull out their phones and check their faculty emails.

“I’ve got nothing at all.” Tommy said as he shook his head no.

“Me neither.” Gene added, as he looked up at Paul.

“Is that why you were grading all weekend?” Tommy asked, as Paul nodded.

“Yeah, but you know what, now I’m ahead no big deal.” Paul said as he shrugged his shoulders.

“Well, I have to go grab those projects before i have people waiting outside my classroom, but I’ll meet you guys for lunch.” Paul said as he got up and walked out of the administration building, feeling uneasy, as he looked down at his phone, and saw other emails popping up from the same email with other subject lines in them, as he started feeling uneasy.

Paul shook off the feeling and deleted the emails since none of them had subject headings that remotely seemed urgent or important, as he walked to where his car was parked in the teacher parking lot.

As he walked to the back his car, and opened up the trunk, he stopped and bent down to grab the projects that littered his trunk, as he felt his phone buzz, as he put the projects down when he recognized that the number was yours, as he opened his phone.

Can I talk to you on your free period or during lunch, I need to explain to you why I ran out last week. The text said, as Paul sighed and texted back.

I’m busy during lunch, but I’ll get in my classroom after that. He replied, as he shook his head, as he picked up the projects, and closed his trunk walking back onto campus.

What are you getting yourself into. He thought to himself as he felt nervous all of the sudden as thoughts about the possibility of why you had run out of him friday started up again.


	6. Chapter 6

“I knew you liked her even back then. It was so obvious.” Eric taunted as he went to sit across from Paul, as Paul rolled his eyes.

“Can we please stop talking about it.” Paul said as he twirled the pasta on his plate around his fork absentmindedly, worrying about what you would tell him when he got back from lunch.

“Come on, she’s one of the college students coming for observation hours, so she is kinda free game.” Eric said, as Paul looked at him, as his eyes narrowed.

“Not saying that I’m going for her bro, just saying that I don’t thinking dating a former student is going to cause a problem for you.” Eric replied in a calm tone, as he stopped talking as Gene came up to sit with them, followed by Tommy.

Gene looked between Paul and Eric.

“You were talking about her weren’t you.” He said in a very unapproved tone.

“He doesn’t want to talk about her.” Eric said pointedly, as he took a bit of his food, as Gene shook his head.

“It’s not going to work, theres too much of an age gap.” Gene said, as Eric looked at him surprised.

“Really? You think age is the problem? He talked about her years ago when she was in his classes, head over heels crazy for her, and it’s like we are back in time all over again. Plus, you said that she did have talent back then, right?” Eric said, looking at Paul for the last part.

“Yeah she did have talent, but she’s not observing to be an art teacher, shes getting her credentials in history, since her parents didn’t approve of her getting a career in art.” Paul said, as he shook his head.

“Can we not talk about this anymore.” Paul said, as Eric looked at him worried.

“Ok. sorry i brought her up.” Eric replied, as they all sat in silence for a bit, eating their lunches.

“You know i did see her walk up to your classroom right after fifith period got out.” Tommy added, as Eric and Gene glared at him, as Paul’s looked at his watch.

“She must’ve confused my conference period, crap.” Paul said as he grabbed his wallet and threw cash down.

“I’ll see you guys on campus, and if not I’ll see you tomorrow” He said as he exited the restaurant and go into his car and drove back to campus.  
\--  
You waited outside of Paul’s class, tapping your foot, as you tried the door again and it didn’t budge. Locked.

You shook your head at how stupid this was.

You really think he’s going to believe you about the photos. You think to yourself, as you turn around and go starting walking towards the door of the building, as it opens.

“Hey y/n.” Paul said, as he opened up the door and took his sunglasses off, as he walked into the building.

“One of the faculty members told me that he saw you waiting outside my classroom after fifth period, so i came from lunch when he told me.” Paul explained to you, as he walked to his classroom.

“Oh I must’ve mixed up your conference period and lunch. I’m really sorry you couldn’t enjoy your lunch break” You say as you follow him into his classroom.

“It’s fine. It’ll give you more time to tell me what you texted me about.” Paul explained as he went to sit down at his desk and gestured to the chair that was to the side.

“Yeah about that…” you said as you pulled the chair up for you to sit in as you opened up your phone and handed it to him, to show him the text messages that you received.

“Three questions. Who? Why? And How?” He said as he scrolled through the photos, and looked back up at you.

“I don’t know who it is. And it’s obvious that they texted me these to threat us to split up or else they would share this information. And how they got my number, I don’t know.” you say as Paul goes to his computer and goes to look up the phone number that texted you the photos.

“We can always just trace the number, and then go from there.” Paul said, as his eyes flickered from the screen to you, as his face hardened.

“I know that this person’s intentions are to hurt you in some way since they texted you.” paul continued, as he looked back at the computer screen and started scrolling through the search results.

“This one says that the texts were coming from this town, if that helps.” Paul stated, as he turned away from the computer.

“I can’t think of anyone that holds a grudge that would want to do this. ‘Cause this won’t just affect me, but you as well.” You say, as you start searching information on the number on your phone, when something comes to you as you laugh.

“You know I wasn’t the only one that liked you in high school.” You say, as Paul turns away from the computer to look at you with a raised brow.

“Oh really? Other than Olivia?” He asks, as your mouth hangs open at his admission.

“You knew about that?” You ask, as he smiles.

“When i started to realize that you liked me, Olivia’s actions around me seemed like 10x more obvious but that’s just because she was such a suck up. I mean even now, graduated from high school and going onto becoming a teacher she's still a suck up.” Paul explains, as he starts searching again.

“She always tried to hard, you on the other hand were yourself around me, and I like how you are, your not fake.” He said as you felt his hand on yours on the desk, as you looked up from your phone, as his hand went to cup your face, as he leaned down to kiss you.  
Just as his lips touched yours, you felt his hand fall to your waist, and pull you onto his lap. You straddled his waist, as you felt his hands travel back up to your body, as his lips went down to your neck, as his hands started to unbutton your shirt.

“Is the door locked?” you asked, as your eyes rolled back into your head, as you felt him groan against you, as you caught a glance down at him, and saw that his pupils were blown, as he pulled you off his lap, and glared at you, as you smiled at him, as he walked to the door to the classroom and pulled the lock on the door and walked back to the desk and pulled a piece of paper from the printer and went to tape it over the opening of the door so no one walking by could look in.

As he walked back to the desk, and just as he was smirking at you, you saw that his facial expression changed, as he went to this computer and clicked on a notification that showed up.

“Uh, do you want me to leave or?” You ask, suddenly feeling awkward, as he clicked on it and read an email that was sent to him.

“I have to go to one of the faculty’s rooms about something.” he said as he turned to look at you.

“But we both know we aren’t done.” he said as you got up from the chair, as he looked down at you with a smirk on his face, as you followed behind him to walk out of the classroom, as Paul went to unlock the door.

“I am more than ok with that.” You reply as you pull his down to kiss him before you open the door and look back at him as he narrowed his eyes at you, as you turned away and swore that you hear him growl under his breath as you walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

“So you left? You were so close and yet still so far.” Michelle said as she shook her head.

“What was i suppose to do? Stay in the classroom, wait for the students to come and find me in there waiting for him to come back?” You ask rhetorically as you pace back and forth.

“You could text him.” Michelle stated matter-of-factly, “just tell him that, and then ask if you can meet him out his house, cause you know your going to crack and do him.” Michelle said smiling at you.

“You know your a really bad influence.” You say, as you stop pacing and take out your phone and text Paul everything you had just said to your friend. 

And you waited.

Waited for hours.  
It wasn’t until 4pm that you got a response to your text.

Come To My House When You Can. It read simply, but it was enough to make you jump out to the chair that you had been sitting in, obsessing over what he would respond back to you with.

“Where are you going?” Michelle asked, as you grabbed your purse and your keys.

“He texted me back. He said that i need to come by.” You said, as you saw a smile break out on your roomates face.

“Hold on one second.” Michelle said, as you watched her walk out of the small living room and came back with what looked to be an overnight bag in her hand.

“What is that?” You asked, as Michelle handed it to you.

“It has everything that I could think that you would need. I put it together yesterday after you went to his house. Because girl you need to get laid, all this stress of this person threatening you both is a lot.” Michelle said with a smile.

“Why would you--” You started to say as Michelle shook her head.

“Because your my friend and I haven’t seen you even this close to being this happy in a long time. While your there, I’ll have a buddy of mine look into that phone number, see who's been threatening you both.” Michelle said as a smile broke out on your face.

“Thank you.” You say simply, as you take your friend into a tight hug.

“Yeah make sure you give me all the dirty details tomorrow.” Michelle said as you pulled away from the hug and winked at you.

“God you are crazy you know that.” You say as Michelle pushes you towards the door.

“Go now before I end up having to drive you to his house.” Michelle said, as you walked out of your apartment and down the stairs with a big smile on your face.

Goodness now he’s got me feeling like there's butterflies in my stomach even before I see him. You thought.

\---  
You sat outside the front of his house for a couple minutes to gather yourself before you walked up to ring the doorbell.

You took a couple of deep breaths and pressed your finger on the button, while you readjusted the bag that was strapped around your shoulder.

You quickly unzipped it to look inside and sighed in relief at what was in the bag. It contained what you considered your most sexy yet comfy pair of pajamas, a change of clothes, a travel toothbrush. And then you got to the bottom of the bag and felt your face flush at the box of condoms, and a container of what looked like to be KY. Your eyes didn’t stay on that, but the post-it note that was on the box of condoms.

Didn’t know what size obviously, and got the variety pack. Knock ‘em dead Y/N! The post-it note said, as you found yourself laughing to yourself, as you heard footsteps coming to the door, as you rezipped up the bag quickly as the door opened.

“Hey Y/N, please come in.” Paul said as he looked down at you, as you looked up at him, and saw that he looked tired, really tired.

“What’s with the bag?” Paul asked as you walked in behind him.

“Well, remember what I said earlier, about us not being done with what we started. This is pretty much my roommate accelerating the process.” You say as you set the bag down.

“Good to know your roommate knows every move we’re making.” Paul said with a small smile, as he ran his hand over his face.

“I have to tell you something, I met with the faculty member that emailed me, that made me have to leave earlier today and---” Paul started to say, as you grabbed his face and pulled it down and kissed him.

“Y/N, what?” Paul started to ask, as you smiled up at him.

“We’ve been so close for so long, and i really don’t want to wait any longer.” You say as your hands softly caress his face.

“We’ve had so many instances of us being interrupted, that I just want tonight. Just tonight, my roommate knows someone that can trace the number and I don’t want to think about the whole situation. Because it’s been the thing that has been interrupting us from the start of all of this. So please, let us have tonight Paul.” You say as you look up at Paul.

“Mr. stanley” Paul said as you tilted your head not understanding.

“What?” You replied, as you saw a smirk come across his face, as you felt his arms go around you, as he leaned close to your ear.

“Call me Mr. Stanley, Y/N, in the bedroom.” He said as his lips were on your neck in a second, as he pulled you in the direction of the bedroom, as you started laughing.

“Wait” you say as Paul moves away from you, confusion on his face, as you smile up at him, as you walk back the couple steps to grab the bag, as the smirk returned to his face.

“What’s in that bag of yours?” Paul asked, as you smiled widely at him.

“Oh this bag is full of tricks Mr. Stanley, if you want to go there that is?” You ask as you see that smirk again that makes your knees weak as he grabs the bag from you in one hand, and goes to wrap the other hand around your waist.

“I am so ready to go there with you.” He replied as he kissed you, and led you back into the bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

You felt him humming against your skin, as you smiled into the pillow, feeling him kiss across your back all the way up to your neck.

You shifted your position, causing Paul to groan, as you laughed softly, as you felt him wrap his arms around your middle, as you felt yourself being moved from laying on your stomach and onto your side, with Paul laying behind you.  
“That was...just...wow” you say, as you felt Paul’s lips on your neck.

“I know.” he replied, as you felt him pull up a blanket to cover you both, or what you thought was going to be both of you, as you felt him shift next to you, and the blanket move.

You looked behind you and saw that he was getting out of bed, as he smiled back at your confused face.

“I’m going to the bathroom, I’ll be back in a second.” he said, as you felt the pull of sleep starting to get to you, as you rested your head against the pillow and watched with half-closed eyes as he quickly walked to the bathroom naked closing the door behind him, as you smiled closing your eyes.

God he has a great ass. You thought, as you heard the door open a couple minutes later, as you opened your eyes and saw that he was slipping on a pair of boxers before walking back to the bed, and slipping in next to you.

“Tired?” he asked, as you were going to answer him, but instead yawned.

“And i thought you would want to go again” he said in a very nonchalant way.

AGAIN? How could i possibly go again? You thought to yourself, as you scooted closer to him, and moved your leg against his hip.

“Why would I want to go again, you made me exhausted.” You say, as Paul raised an eyebrow at you.

“Despite the fact that I did all the work?” he said, as he yawned, when he looked down at your face and saw that you were confused.

“Wait don’t tell me, you’ve never experienced afterglow?” he asked, as his hand came up to touch you face as he smiled.

“I know this might sound stupid but--” You started to say as you yawned again as Paul softly chuckled, as he kissed your neck.

“It’s when you have such a strong orgasm that you end up getting tired, but guessing from your lack of knowledge on the topic I would guess you’ve never had one.” he replied, as you smiled.

“Until now that is.” You say, as you go to kiss him deeply, as you felt him smile into the kiss, as you pulled away and smiled.

“Thank you for the ego boost y/n” he replied, as you laid your head back down on the pillow.

“No more talking, more sleep.” You murmured, as you threw your arms around his neck and closed your eyes and was asleep in seconds.

Paul smiled as you dozed off in his arms, as he moved the hair away from your face, before he too closed his eyes and fell back asleep as well.  
\---  
You woke up a couple hours later groggy, getting up from the bed you were laying in when you realized that you were naked. Your eyes widened as the slight breeze from the overhead ceiling fan hit your body, as you stumbled around in the dark and found your discarded underwear at least, and slipped them on and found the pajamas in the duffle. As you walked to the door, you looked back and saw Paul still sleeping in the bed peacefully as you closed the door softly behind you. 

You made your way into the kitchen, opening the fridge and looking through it for something to eat. You opened one of the cabinets and was looking at the assortments of glasses, when you heard a noise behind you, and quickly turned around to see Paul watching you, leaning up against the doorframe with a smile on his face.

“Hungry?” he asked, as you turned around back on your hunt for food in the fridge.

“Starving actually.” You say, as you still were looking in the fridge but had a smirk on your face, as the image of him watching you, in his boxers was still in the forefront of your mind. You kind of wanted to engrain it in your mind.

“You know when i woke up for a second i really forgot for a second where I was.” You said as you grabbed a string cheese stick, closing the door and grabbing a cup and filling it up with water from the fridge.

“So i really wasn’t that memorable, you wound my ego y/n” Paul replied sarcastically, as you turned around with a smile on your face.

“Oh you are memorable, especially the soreness.” You say, as you take a sip of your water and open up the string cheese package.

“Hopefully not too sore, because after i make you something substantial to eat besides a cheese stick and some water, I’m taking you back into the bedroom.” Paul says as he wraps his arms around you, as you flinch slightly not realizing that he was standing behind you, as he leans down and kisses teh side of your face.

“Oh so you can cook too?” you reply, as you lean back in his arms and felt his erection, as you leaned further, as his arms travel up your body, stopping at your breasts, when you realize that you forgot to put a bra on. 

“I guess you missed me?” You say, as you found yourself grinding against him, as you felt Paul's hands move against your nipples through the pajama top, as he started kissing your neck aggressively.

“Yes I did, how about we go back to bed.” Paul said, as he continued kissing your neck.

“2 things, one, what happened to making me food and two, are you trying to give me a hickey?” You ask, as, as you try to slightly pull away, laughing.

“Fine little miss y/n I’ll make you the food, and won’t leave a hickey on your neck, don’t want anyone asking questions.” Paul replied, as he stopped kissing your neck, and turned you around to face him, and pushed you into one of the chairs.

“Sit, I’m making us both food.” he said as he turned on the kitchen light and dimmed it a bit, and reopened the fridge and began pulling containers from it, and placing them on the counter, as you watched him turn on the stove and begin to crack a couple eggs into a bowl and whisk them together.

“So we’re having breakfast?” You ask, as you see Paul’s eyes come up from his whisking to look back at you, sitting in the chair opposite him in the kitchen.

“Its 3am, so breakfast was the first thing I thought of. And it’s nothing that’s fried.” He said, adding the last part, making you laugh slightly, as he smiled at the sound.

“Wouldn’t want you to get burned, Mr. Stanley.” You say in a husky tone, that clearly had its effect, since he was in mid-flip when you addressed him, causing him to almost lose the omelette that was in the pan.

“Watch what you say y/n” he replied in a dangerous tone, as you smiled back at him innocently, as he went onto flip the one omelete that was done onto a plate and started cooking the other one.

“I would love to see what you would do, cause if it was anything like before...well sign me up.” You say, as you tilt your head to the side, watching him, as a twinge of a smile crept onto his face, as he was successful at flipping the omelette and cooking it faster than the first one, since you weren’t as a distraction this time.

Paul flipped the second omelete onto another plate, before shutting off the flame of the stove, grabbed two forks and walked the couple steps to where you were sitting, and nudged you out of your seat, passing you plate to you, as he went to sit in the seat.

You stood only for a second, with the plate in your hand, as you felt his warm hand touch the back of your leg and push you forward towards him, as he swiftly pulled you onto his lap, as you both quietly ate the food.

\---  
It was later on into the early morning, as you were kissing Paul’s neck, as you heard him groan.

“You said I could leave a hickey on you, what makes you think it’s ok to leave one on me?” he asked in a playful tone, as you smiled against his neck and moved your lips lower, closer to his collarbone, which would be covered by a shirt, as you continued your mission, as you felt him chuckling slightly before you felt his lips almost on the same spot, by your collarbone, as you felt him start to suck at a spot.

“You know I’ve been thinking, what I said before, about tonight…” You say, as you feel his lips leaving your skin.

“That you just wanted tonight? Yeah.” Paul said, in what seemed to be in clarification, but also with some emotion that you couldn’t place in his voice.

“Yes, well I think, well I don’t think I want to leave in the morning. I want to stay the whole weekend with you if that’s ok.” you say, hoping that he would say yes.

“You want to stay the entire weekend?” he asked, as what seemed like a relieved tone in the darkness next to you.

“Yeah, I do.” You say as you feel his lips curl in a smile against your neck.

“Good, which means I get to have you all to myself this weekend.” he replied, as you laughed.

“Yeah well I only brought the one pair of pajamas.” You say, thinking about having to drive all the way back to your apartment, and trying to avoid all the questions that your roommate will bombard you with.

“Who says you’ll be needing them?” Paul asked rhetorically, as you felt his hands go lower on your body, as you went to resume your earlier task, of leaving your mark on him.

Because even if you were going to be the only one who sees it, at least you knew it was there.


	9. Chapter 9

Saturday mornings always were your favorite day, when you would sleep in and wake up to the smell of breakfast being cooked and coffee being made.

This saturday was no different, except you weren’t woken up in the fashion that you were accustomed to. And you didn’t get to sleep in because you were woken up earlier than usually. 

You remembered that the clock was around like 5am when you got woken up. Which was something that you wanted to replay in your head over and over again.

\--  
You felt his hands on your legs, that what woke you up, the feeling of his fingertips traveling up and down your legs. You move against him, as his hold on you tightens, as you see the reflection of the clock against the wall as you crack your eyes open barely, in hopes that you would be able to go back to sleep.

“It’s 5am, we should be sleeping.” You groan, as you feel his lips on your neck.

“Or I could help you wake up.” He said as you felt this grip on you loosen, as his lips started traveling lower and lower, as you felt the blanket that had been covering you removed, the cool air hitting you.

You felt his lips again, traveling lower onto your stomach, as his facial hair tickling your skin slightly.   
He flicked his tongue out, tracing the outline of your labia, and you moaned long and slow in pleasure.  
Paul started to tease your clit with his tongue, making your thighs shudder. Paul sucked lightly on the bundle of nerves, two finger-tips pressing into your aching pussy. When he growled against you, your whimper turned into a gasp when his fingers fully slid into you. Paul’s growl became a chuckle and he twisted them, dragging them against your inner walls.  
You were panting now, fighting against the reflex to press your thighs together as Paul thrust his fingers into you, his tongue torturing your clit. Pressure in your belly started to become too much and you cried out, reaching down with one hand to grasp his short hair.  
It only made him press closer into you. You clutched the pillow underneath your head like it might give you the strength to let go.  
Paul’s teeth grazed your clit at exactly the same moment his fingers dragged against that exceptionally sensitive spot deep inside you. Your control dissipated with a shuddering breath and a long wail escaped your mouth that had Paul repeating what he’d done over and over again.   
His fingers were drenched when he pulled away and as soon as you could, you clenched your thighs together, rolling onto your side as you tried to catch your breath. Paul climbed off of the bed, chuckling to himself at your disorientation.  
“You okay there, sweetheart?” he asked, walking around the queen, slipping off the boxers that he had been wearing and pushed them down. You groaned, rolling over onto your belly.  
“I can’t feel my legs,” you whispered. Paul grabbed your hips, pulling you up, and you yelped in surprise.  
“These legs?” he crooned, his mouth right against your ear, hands stroking down over your still-shaking thighs. You moaned and leaned back against him, closing your eyes as his hands inched closer to your pussy.  
“Yeah,” you whispered, whining in disappointment when his hands started to move back up again. Paul smirked, kissing the spot below your ear, following the line of your neck down along your shoulder. His hands came to a stop, cupping your breasts.  
When Paul shifted, you felt his cock, thick and leaking against your ass. Arousal made you flush like a teenager as he rutted against you, groping your breasts in his huge hands. “You’re beautiful,” he murmured. “You always were.”  
You hummed, barely hearing his words as he teased your nipples between his fingers and thumbs, rolling them until you squeaked. With a final kiss to your neck, he pulled away, letting you fall down onto all fours. You stuck your ass up in the air, drunk on happy hormones.  
Paul groaned as he framed your ass with his hands, hooking his thumbs into your pussy lips to spread them open. “Want me to fuck you, princess?” You nodded, tucking your arms underneath your chest, grasping at the sheets with your cheek pressed into them. “Like this?” You nodded again and Paul chuckled. “You think you can take all of my cock inside you like this?”  
You shuddered, pushing back against his hands. “Please, Paul, fuck me.”  
A smile spread across his face and he pressed the tip of his cock into you. “Patience,” he growled when you pushed back again. “I’m not gonna hurt you.”  
“What if I ask nice?” you teased, wiggling your ass, and Paul growled again, slapping one side sharply.  
“Enjoy the moment,” Paul murmured, feeding you a little more of his dick, pulling back a fraction to ease back in again, your natural slick coating his skin. “You’re so wet, baby girl.” He was picking up a little pace now and just when you thought he was fully inside you, he seemed to push in more. When the tip of his cock pressed against your cervix, you inhaled sharply.  
Paul thrust the rest of the way in and you screamed in pleasure, closing your eyes tight.  
He stopped, feeling you shudder around him, trying to cling to his own control. One of his fists dipped the mattress with his weight behind it; the other hand was curled underneath you, splayed across your belly possessively.  
“Paul,” you murmured, breathing heavily as you felt his cock twitch inside you. “Fuck me.”  
An almost primal sound left his lips and he withdrew, keeping his hand underneath you. He was almost free when he thrust back in violently, eliciting a high-pitched cry from your lips.  
You were lost in the sensation of Paul fucking you, his sac hitting your clit with each hard thrust. The obscene sound of his hips slapping against your ass echoed around the room, competing with the sound of the bed squeaking and thumping into the wall.  
You came a second before he did, your whole body shaking and shuddering as warmth filled your belly and Paul grunted, growling his way through his peak. He pulled away after a couple moments and let you roll onto your back.  
“God, now that’s a way to get woken up in the morning.” you say lazily, as you felt your skin buzzing, and feeling the overwhelming urge to fall back asleep.  
“Well you know it’s still early, we could go back to sleep, and then later we could go out to breakfast.” Paul suggested, as he moved to get up and walk to the bathroom, as a thought came to you, as you quickly got up from the bed, and walked into the bathroom, pushing Paul in the direction of the shower, as you closed the bathroom door behind you.  
“You know what’s interesting about that? I never said I was done with you.” You said as Paul smirked down at you, as he pulled you into the shower after him.


	10. Chapter 10

November…

“So you and Mr. hottie are doing well.” Michelle said, as you rolled your eyes.

“What? I never see you anymore unless it’s during the week.” Michelle continued, as you smiled at her.

“We can always get together and set a weekly dinner date for us, so we can have more time to talk. How about that?” You offered, as you worked on a your last homework assignment before the holiday break started.

“You have any plans with Mr. Hottie for the holidays?” Michelle asked, as you smiled.

“No we didn’t talk about it, because while I have the entire week off from the university, I don’t have it off from work, I do have thursday off but have to go in on friday.” You said, as you sighed, typing away on your laptop in frustration.

“What?” Michelle asked, as she turned to look at you.

“He’s kinda been distant. And I tried to ask him about it, but everytime I try to talk to him, we end up in bed.” You say as you look up from your laptop.

“Hell if I had that problem I wouldn’t be trying to get more time to talk with you during the week.” MIchelle said as you rolled your eyes.

“Before we did it the first time, when you packed that bag for me he was trying to tell me something, and now he won’t bring it up.” You say, as you submitted your final assignment.

“You know, I’m usually really happy when I get a final assignment done before a break, but now I’m just stressing about him, and about thanksgiving.” You say as it dawns you.

Thanksgiving with your family is coming up in less than a week.

“Holy crap, I have to spend thanksgiving with my family. You know what they are going to do? Harass me about having a boyfriend or not.” You say as you look up at Michelle.

“What the hell am I going to do? I’m going to slip up and they are going to find out.” You said as Michelle shrugged.

“You could just tell them half-truths about him. Tell them about him, just not his age.” Michelle suggested.

“What if they ask for a picture?” You said, feeling the stress start to creep in.

“Don’t show ‘em one.” Michelle said as she closed your laptop.

“Just don’t talk too much, I’m sure they won’t ask.” Michelle said as she patted your hand.

“Michelle, you know my family. They are going to ask, they ask every year.” You said as you look Michelle.

“Your right I don’t know what your going to do. Maybe text me if you need an excuse to leave if they end up pressuring you too much.” Michelle suggested.

“Maybe I can talk to Paul get some ideas from him, and maybe get him to tell me what’s been bothering him lately.” You say, as you grab your purse.

“Still having friendsgiving though?” Michelle said as you smiled.

“Yes, yes we are.” You say, as you saw the smile broaden on her face.

“Tell Mr. Hottie he’s invited.” Michelle said, as you smiled.

“Your sure?” You ask, as Michelle nodded.

“Yeah I’ve had enough of seeing all the pictures of him. It’s been like 2 months and I really want to meet him, make sure he’s good you know?” Michelle said, as you walked over to where she was standing and hugged her.

“Your a good friend, you know that? I’ll ask him while I’m over there.” You say, as walk out of the apartment, and head over to Paul’s house.  
\--

“So what do you think?” You asked

“Don’t divulge anything that you don’t have to. Not yet at least.” Paul said as he pulled you close to him.

“When do you think I should tell them?” You say, thinking out loud, but also wanting to know his opinion to see if he thought there was anything further that could happen with where you both were in what you thought was a relationship. You just had to find out what he thought about this.

“So you want to make it official.” Paul said, as you felt his breath against your shoulder, then you felt his smile against your shoulder.

“Yes. I just don’t want to do it on this holiday. At least with christmas you have opening gifts to kind of stop all the questioning you know.” You say, as you turn to face him, a big smile on your face.

“So for this friendsgiving, you have anything that I need to make?” Paul asked, as you tried to compose yourself, trying to stare at a spot beyond Paul to try and get your thoughts in control. Making it look like you were thinking about what he could bring to the event, and not that you were now officially a couple.

“We already have the turkey, and I’m making some of the sides, and Michelle is making dessert. So you just have to bring yourself next week, unless you want to make something and bring it or make it at my apartment.” You say, as you looked at Paul finally.

“You realize that you can freakout. I know you want to.” Paul said, as you laughed, as you moved further away from him, scooting out of bed, grabbing the shirt that Paul had worn earlier that was thrown on the floor and put it on, then grabbing the discarded pair of underwear from earlier and putting them on, all the while Paul watching you.

“I’m going to make some coffee. And maybe see what I can find in the kitchen.” You say trying to control your facial expression.

Paul started getting out of the bed, as you went to place your hand on his chest.

“Go call Michelle. I know that’s what your going to do anyway.” He said with a smile on his face, as he kissed your hand, before getting up from the bed and walked the couple steps into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

When you thought he could hear you, you ran out of the master bedroom, and to the living room where you purse lay, as you grabbed your phone and dialed Michelle’s number, as you walked into the kitchen to start making coffee.

“Hey, so is he coming?” Michelle said, as you laughed.

“Not even a hello anymore?” You asked sarcastically as you poured water into the coffeemaker.

“Hello y/n. Is he coming to friendsgiving or not? Gotta make sure we have enough for 3 people.” Michelle said, as you heard what sounded like her writing down a list of items.

“Yes he is. He doesn’t know if he’s making something yet, but I told him that he could make it at our apartment if it didn’t take too much time.” You said as you opened up the cabinets in search of the coffee.

“There’s something else that your not telling me.” Michelle said, as you smiled into the phone.

“Yes, yes there is. I finally got the confirmation that I needed. We’re official.” You said, as you heard Michelle drop something on the ground on the other end.

“WHAT? Finally!” She shouted on the other end of the phone, as you laughed.

“I know. I’ve been trying not to smile too big. Thought I would freak him out and everything, but he knew I would freak out, and also knew that I would be calling you to report the news.” You said as you smiled grew at the thought about being his girlfriend.

You heard the sound of the shower stop in the master bedroom as you finally opened the cabinet and smiled, the can of coffee in the last cabinet.

“Alright I’m going off to the market to grab the rest of the things for friendsgiving. You need anything?” Michelle asked, as you moved the phone away from your face.

You thought you heard something.

“Michelle, what?” You asked, putting the phone back to your ear.

“I said, do you want me to get anything from the store?” Michelle asked again.

You heard something this time. Definitely heard something.

“No, i’m fine.” You say, as you hear something like a click at the door.

“Michelle, I think someone is trying to break into the house.” You whisper into the phone, as you silently place the can of coffee on the table.

The door opened, as you peered from in the kitchen and froze momentarily.

It was Eric, the ag teacher from your old high school.

“Hey paul! Thought i would stop by. Since you’ve been practically avoiding me for the past couple months.” Eric shouted, as you saw his eyes land on your purse that was resting on the couch, as a smile lit up his face, as he was going to go back towards the front door, when you hear footsteps coming from the bedroom.

Paul emerged wearing a pair of black lounge pants low on his hips, his hair still slightly wet, as you watched him stop short at Eric’s figure standing by the front door, and then he looked beyond him, to you in the kitchen.

You motioned something that you thought would convey that Eric hadn’t seen you.  
“Hey, thought I would come by. You’ve been avoiding me for months, since we haven’t been hanging out like we usually do.” Eric said as he tilted his head to the side.

“I’ve told you. I’ve been busy coming up with new lesson plans.” Paul came up with in second, as he tried to control his facial expression, as you fought the urge to lick your lips as you narrowed your eyes before quietly slipping away.

“Yeah busy.” Eric said as he made a point of looking at your purse again, sitting on the couch, as paul paled slightly.

“Dude all you had to say was that you were seeing a chick on the weekends.” Eric said, as he clapped him on the back.

“Let me know when you can get sometime not being occupied by the her.” Eric said, as he shook his head before opening the front door and leaving.

“Is it safe?” you say as you walk back into the kitchen, realizing that the phone was still in your hand.

“Oh my god, michelle. I’m so sorry false alarm!” You shout into the phone, as you felt Paul’s hands take the phone away from you click it off and threw it in the direction of your purse.

“That was close.” He said, as you couldn’t stop looking at him.

“Could’ve been worse frankly.” You say as you play with buttons of Paul’s shirt that you were wearing.

“How?” he asked, as you raised an eyebrow at him.

“Oh I could’ve been going down on you in the kitchen when he walked in.” You say, as the shock on his face lasted for only a second, before it was replaced with a smirk.

“Ok that would have been much worse.” Paul replied, as he went to grab the coffee canister and start spooning coffee into the coffeemaker.  
\--  
A week later…

Friendsgiving had passed quickly. You were surprised at how well Michelle and Paul got along, and as you drove up to your grandmother's house, you wished you were back in your apartment a week earlier having fun with Michelle and Paul in the kitchen cooking thanksgiving together.

Right as you stepped into the house all eyes seemed to be on you. But that would maybe be because you were the last one to show up.

“Y/n! Your here!” Your grandma said as she got up from the table to hug you.

“How long has it been?” she asked, as you felt the dreaded questions like always under the surface.

“Since mothers day I would think.” You said as you hugged her back.

“So I noticed you didn’t bring anyone with you, no boyfriend.” She said, as you fought the urge to sigh.

Remember, tell them as much as you want, just not everything. You thought, as you took a breathe.

“Actually, I do have a boyfriend. We’ve been together for a few months, and just made if official. He didn’t come because I wanted time with you all.” You say, as all the women in your family seemed to come from all angles in the house.

“Oh what does he do?” your mother asked.

“He’s a teacher.” You say simply, feeling some relief at being able to tell them some details.

“That’s great, just like you want to be. That’s perfect.” your cousin said as you smiled at her, as you walked slowly into the kitchen and saw your dad.

And he was the one you really didn’t want to meet Paul. Because he would judge, he always judged everyone and everything. He was the one that shot down your thoughts about being an artist in high school.

“So what is that I hear? You finally have a boyfriend.” He said, as you nodded slowly as you grabbed a plate and started loading your plate up with food.

“Yes, he’s a teacher.” you say simply, moving throughout the kitchen to avoid his eyes on you.

“What subject? Age range?” he asked, making it seem like simple questions but you knew that there would be comments about how you answered these questions.

“High school. Art.” You say shortly.

“Hm, how interesting.” He said in a flat tone.

“What? He’s teaching kids how to paint and draw.” You say, as you look up at him.

“So has he been encouraging you with your fantasies of being an artist? Because you know those who can’t do, teach.” He said, as your eyes widened.

“So what your saying is that I can’t do anything, that’s why I became a teacher? Because I remember wanted to go to school for art, but that you specifically made it so I went to become a teacher.” You say in a stern voice, taking the paper plate in your hand and setting it down on the kitchen stove harshly, causing everyone to look into the kitchen at the both of you. 

“I think your being a little dramatic don’t you think?” your father asked, as you narrowed your eyes.

You wanted to tell him the truth in that moment, just to piss him off. But today of all days was not the time.

“You know what, I’m just going to go. And you wonder why We only see each other on the major holidays.” You say as you walk out of the kitchen to give your grandmother your sincerest apologies about leaving, saying that you had work to go back to, a deadline, before leaving the house.

You got into the car and didn’t realize where you were driving to until you were already parked.

Paul’s house.

You wiped the tears that were streaming down your face before getting out of the car, the dish that was supposed to be served at your family’s thanksgiving not even put out to be ate.

You walked up the driveway and knocked on the door, seeing that his car was in the driveway.

The door opened, and Paul looked at your surprised, and then concerned.

“y/n what are you doing here?” He asked, as you thrusted the dish into his hands.

“I need to talk to you.” you say, as he sighs.

“I need to talk to you as well.” He replies, as you feel a chill go down your spine at the look on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

Paul let you walk into his house, your face wet from the tears that had been streaming down your face on the drive over.

“Just give me a second. I’ll put this in the fridge. Sit down.” Paul said, as he quickly walked to the kitchen and put the ceramic dish in the fridge.

He was back in a second, water bottle in hand as he went to sit next to you on the couch.

“I take it your time with your family today didn’t go well.” Paul said, as you shook your head, as you grabbed for the water bottle.

You only wanted to just take a sip, but found that you were downing it in seconds.

“I wasn’t even in the house for 5 minutes, and my dad started his judgemental ways. So I left” You say, as you played back what happened in your mind.

“Sometimes family is like that.” Paul said simply, as you looked up at him.

“I almost told him about you, just to get a reaction, but I held back. I didn’t though, I want you to meet them eventually and not after I make them have ideas about you before they meet you.” You explain.

“Now that I’ve told you what happened to me, it’s your turn.” You said, as you smile up at him.

“I’ve been meaning to tell you this for about a month.” Paul started, as you sighed.

“I know, you’ve been avoiding this conversation by just using sex as a distraction.” You pointed out with a little smile.

“Doesn’t mean I didn’t enjoy it but I knew you’ve been having something on your mind.” You continued, as Paul smiled slightly at that.

“Remember when you met me in my classroom?” Paul asked, as you nodded.

“And we were trying to lookup who was sending those text messages.” You said remembering, as Paul nodded.

“And I had to leave because I got an email that I had to meet up with a faculty member.” Paul said as you nodded.

“It was your old teacher Ms. G. She somehow knows about us. She threatened to out our relationship to the principal of the school.” Paul explained, as you narrowed your eyes.

“How would she know? And what would outing us to the principal do? That won’t do anything.” You say confused.

“It could impact your ability to get into the credentialing program, and I could lose my job.” Paul explained as you shook your head.

“No I’m no longer in high school. Who you are with shouldn’t affect your job, and it shouldn’t affect my abilities of getting into the credential program.” You say trying to understand.

“That’s what she told me. She said that she would give us sometime, but we would have to not be together. Or else she would go to the credential committee and warn them about you, and then go to the principal and explain the situation to him.” Paul explained, as you took a breath.

“She knows the credential committee that would make the choice if I become a teacher or not?” You asked, as Paul shrugged his shoulders.

“I guess she has some friends on the committee.” Paul answered simply as he went to hug you.

“You think she was the one that was taking the pictures? Send the texts?” You ask, scrunching up your hands into his shirt, trying to fight back the tears that were struggling up to the surface.

“I don’t know. Did Michelle’s friend ever get back to you with any information about the number that’s been texting you?” Paul asked, as you shook your head against his shoulder.

“Not that I know of. She would’ve told me if he got any leads by now.” You reply, as you pull away and look up at Paul, as he brushes his thumb against your face, wiping away the tears that started to fall.

“What are we going to do? I don’t want to break up because of someone’s threats.” You ask, as Paul gets up from the couch and holds out his hand.

“First things, first. Let’s go eat some of the food you brought over. Then we can check in with Michelle to see if her friend has gotten any leads. Then we talk about possible decisions that we need to make.” Paul said, as you nodded, as you got your phone out.

“I can do one better, I’m going to call Michelle and have her come over, help us figure out what to do next.” You say, as you dial your friend’s number, listening to your phone dial out to her number.

The tears that were your eyes a second ago, were suddenly gone, replaced with anger. Because this one person was trying to separate you and Paul, threatening your future career and his. And you did not even know why.

“Michelle, hey. Can you come by Paul’s house. We need your help.” You say, as you walk further into the house, as you rattle off his address to your friend, as Paul pulled out his phone and started texting.

Come to my house. I need your help. The text simply read, as he went to send it, as he took a breath, as you got off the phone and looked at Paul.

“Michelle is coming over. Who were you texting?” You ask, as Paul sighed.

“We need more help than just Michelle, so I asked the people that I thought I would be able to trust.” Paul said simply, as the front door opened, and your eyes widened.

“You texted me? What do you need help with?” Eric asked, as he looked from Paul to you, no shock evident in his face at seeing you in Paul’s home.

“Where are the others?” Paul asked simply, ignoring Eric’s questions.  
“Tommy and Gene don’t live a couple houses away from you like I do. Give them a couple minutes.” Eric said, as he looked at you with a smile, 

“Nice to finally see the girl that is the owner of the purse from a couple weeks ago.” Eric said simply, as he walked into the kitchen, passed you and opened up the fridge and grabbed a beer, as you look at him stunned.


	12. Part 12

“I knew it was you! The entire time, didn’t I?” Tommy said triumphantly as he walked into Paul’s house, with Gene right behind him.

“Yes, yes you did.” Gene said in a monotone voice, as he looked at you with narrowed eyes as you were pacing back and forth in the living room.

“I’m not talking until Michelle comes. Because then I’ll have some concrete information.” You said as you grabbed the beer that was in Eric’s hand and downed it in on go.

“Someone’s stressed aren’t they?” Tommy said, trying to joke, and was smiling until he saw Eric, Paul and your expressions.

“That bad? Is someone dying?” Tommy asked, as Paul looked at him straight-faced.

“Potentially my career and hers that hasn’t even started yet if she has her way.” Paul said with emphasis, and as you looked up from your pacing, and saw all the guy's eyes all widen.

“That bitch!” Eric said, as you struggled to not laugh, because you had him as your ag teacher in high school and you never thought he was ever capable of cussing at all.

“She always had it out for all of us, but especially you.” Tommy said in a grumbly tone, as he looked at Paul, who grimaced in response.

“Yeah, you know i still have that little countdown. The students think it’s for my retirement, but it’s actually the days that I am keeping track of her retirement.” Gene jokes.

“I don’t get it though. I mean you aren’t under age, you’ve graduated. So how can she threatened either your career and your potential career?” Eric asked both Paul and you.

“She knows people on the selection committee, she’s just using this relationship to give her a reason to get me to not be accepted. Now you, you I have no idea why or how she would have a reason to get you fired.” You said, as you went to look at Paul, realizing that Ms. G didn’t really have much of a reason either to get him fired.

“It’s because it’s not her. Ms. G is just a cover.” Michelle’s voice as she closed the front door that she has opened without anyone noticing as you noticed that she wasn’t looking up but at her phone, as she quickly went from teacher to teacher introducing herself, as they all seemed to slowly shake her hand, since she barged into the house.

“What do you mean that she’s a cover?” Gene asked, as Michelle finally put her phone down on the kitchen island.

“My friend that I have, he hacked into school surveillance and saw someone meeting up with Ms. G after school was out by the parking lot. That is all he could get cause it takes photos every minute. Next minute the camera clicked again and the person was gone so this is all we could get. Any of you recognize the person from the back?” Michelle asked, as she looked around and saw all of you shaking your heads no, except Gene who kept on looking at the photo.

“I know that person. I just don’t know who it is.” Gene said in an annoyed tone. 

“Well that seemed to be the only thing, unless I can get your phone and he can make copies of your phones so if that person texts you again, he can get more info.” Michelle said, as you took your phone out of your pocket and gave it to her without any hesitation, followed quickly by Paul giving his phone to her as well.

“Have to say not having my phone for awhile is going to make me not so paranoid about getting messages.” Paul said in a relieved tone, as you noticed that Gene was still looking at the photo on Michelle’s phone.

“Can I send this picture to my phone. Maybe if I sleep on it, the person’s name will come to me.” Gene asked, as Michelle looked up.

“Yeah no problem.” Michelle said, as Gene took Michelle’s phone and quickly sent the photo to his phone number.

“While I’m here, anyone else getting weird ass threatening texts as well?” Michelle asked, as Tommy and Eric both shook their heads no.

And then she looked at Gene, who was still trying to send the photo, and he looked up at the silence in the room.

“What?” he asked, as Michelle tilted her head at him.

“Are you getting threatening anonymous texts?” Michelle asked, as Gene cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Not...exactly” gene said slowly as you watched all the guy’s eyebrows pull together, cause now they were confused.

“You’ve been getting texts, and you haven’t been tell us?” Tommy asked, as he goes to grab Gene’s phone out of his hand.

“They aren’t threatening texts, but I think I shut them down.” gene said, as he pulled his hand out of Tommy’s range.

“Whatever they are, when did you start to get them?” You asked, as he sighed.

“Around the time Paul and probably you were getting yours.” Gene admitted, as you watched his face crumple.

“Dude, if someone is threatening you…” Tommy started to say, as he looked up at all of you.

“You two don’t have a problem that is going to threaten your relationship or your careers, I do.” He admitted, as Eric, being silent the entire time of the conversation used his weight to push off the kitchen island and walked the couple steps to the fridge and grabbed a whole bunch of beers.

“Before you continue talking I think we all need to all take a breath and have a drink.” Eric said as he went to pass around the beers.

“Cause if we are about to talk about shit that’s potential jail-time I need to be...hammered first.” Eric admitted, as everyone opened up their beers, as Gene opened his and proceeded to down it.

“Crap.” Tommy, Eric and Paul said in unison, possibly realizing the reality of the situation, as you and Michelle were standing looked at them all dumbfounded.


End file.
